


My Love, My Own

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: Knotting, Mates, Mating, Menstruation, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Other, Werewolf Blaine, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kurt's home village, alphas from the neighboring werewolf pack hold rights over all those who come of age. Burt has no intention of relinquishing his only son to a half-man half-beast, while Blaine has no intention of letting Kurt become the husband of anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, My Own

A son or daughter reaching the age of fertility was always an anxious time in the village where Kurt Hummel was born.  
  
In the forest bordering the east wing of the manor house where Kurt lived as prince and heir, an ancient family of werewolves presided. The territory was tensely but genially guarded by both village and pack. Any tension was owed primarily to the rights a pack alpha's had to any of the village's inhabitants who could bear them children. It was a right not without its discomfort for some families and their children, but one that maintained strong blood ties between human and wolf for the future.  
  
Burt Hummel however, had no intention of allowing his only son and heir to be whisked away by some furred beast for rutting among the dirt and leaves. Kurt was not just his only child; his mother had died too young for any hope of another and left a heart too broken for hope of a second love. Kurt's place was among the marble pillars and sweeping staircases of his ancestral home. He adored finery and needlepoint and attending to their frequent house guests. None of the wild, gnarled canopies or loamy dens built in the mists would make Burt's fastidious son happy.  
  
Little did Burt know what clever scheme was being hatched by the alpha who held a position higher than king among his pack, dwelling so close as to have watched young Kurt playing and dreaming at the park's borders. Gold eyes tracked the lily-white form as he grew taller and slimmer, with a secret promise budding deep inside him.  
  
Blaine would claim him when the time came, by any means necessary.  
  
~  
  
The winter season was Kurt's favourite time of year. Each day was a bustle of planning and arranging and shopping and fun. Sprinkled among all this gaiety were balls for every occasion a small village afforded. Visitors, new families, births, marriages. If Kurt could string bouquets with silk all round the ballroom then Burt was only too happy to place his stamp on invitations bearing 'on the occasion of' for any number of reasons.  
  
The penultimate ball of this particular season saw Kurt as a radiant host drawing the special attention of all the prominent families in attendance. He may have been years away from coming of age in the political sense, but his taller figure and slimmer face produced murmurs of weddings and eligible matches. Young men who had been fast friends since school were suddenly irked by each other's presence whenever Kurt would accept a dance. Unaware of all this, and only glad to be rid of the stuffy clothes of childhood in exchange for silk breeches and elegant coats that moved with his body, Kurt cast his charm on young and old alike.  
  
Excepting one young man. Finn Hudson was an only son as well, a fact he had repeated to Kurt multiple times in a desperate effort at conversation during their only two dances together. In stilted bursts between the more difficult passes in which Finn seemed wholly preoccupied with not knocking into anyone, Kurt extracted from him that his father had died long ago and his mother had clearly used exceptional economy to keep their meager but respectable position in the village. Despite his clumsiness and awkwardness, Kurt liked him. He was handsome and artless and would be an easy, pliable husband. He would do. So long as he managed to say his vows in church without stuttering.  
  
The issue of children and…how they were to be had, was something Kurt only considered as a formality. He wanted fluffy sweet babies of his own, grandchildren to comfort his father, and a husband who wouldn't make too much of a bother or impertinence in helping to bring pregnancy about. Kurt couldn't see himself with Finn in that way, but presumed that when it came to it, nature would find a way.  
  
He made it his business to become quickly acquainted with Finn's mother, Carole, and found himself and his father equally delighted with her. They both tacitly understood that this would be the betrothal to protect Kurt from the mature alphas lurking at the forest's edge. A claim made by a wolf on a betrothed human was punishable by death. Contriving a proposal from Finn (or his mother on his behalf) would literally keep the wolves at bay.  
  
From the perimeter of the forest, Blaine had already caught the scent of the young man his spies had seen receiving special attention from Kurt. The boys' parents had talked many hours and with many significant looks at their children. Blaine's tongue curled as he chased the notes of the young man's blood. He had better give hapless Finn Hudson a chance to back away of his own accord rather than dragged by his throat into the ground. He seemed a good sort and his mother would be grieved by his loss.  
  
Well worth the effort of wearing proper clothes for an evening, Blaine decided.  
  
~  
  
From their secluded position in the ballroom, Burt and Carole watched complacently as their sons appeared to be fast approaching the hoped-for engagement.  
  
The truth however was that while Kurt found Finn sweet, funny and affectionately infuriating, he had found in him no lover. A half-hearted attempt at preening and displaying the swell of his (brand new!) breasts had been met with even more awkward attempts at flirtation. Within a week of knowing each other, the two had indeed bonded, but only once they had resolutely thrown out all pretense of courtship. Instead, they encouraged the courtship of their own parents. An amusing twist of events for certain, but one that left Kurt as vulnerable as he was before. He was growing and changing fast into the pink, softly-curved idol of every young man's lustful fascination excepting Finn. Who was to be chosen as his protector and sire of his children?  
  
As he tripped over Finn's large feet and into his arms after a particular disastrous reel, laughing sweetly and looking up into Finn's kind face, a sparkle or glimmer of sorts caught his attention. The strange moment passed and he realised he was staring directly into the eyes of a dark, handsome stranger. He blushed deeply at his rudeness and ducked his head into Finn's chest.  
  
"Are you okay, Kurt? Am I stepping on your foot again? I'm sorry!"  
  
Before Kurt could answer, the stranger appeared at Finn's shoulder. He was much shorter than Finn, as most men were, but something in the breadth of his shoulders and the strong line of his jaw made him look intimidating. Finn gave a small comical jump back and dropped Kurt's hands as if burned. The stranger suddenly smiled and the air in the room seemed to ease with it.  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir, I didn't mean to intrude," the stranger spoke and gave a most gentlemanly bow, which Finn awkwardly returned. Kurt awoke as if from a daze and flushed again at his poor manners. He curtsied low and gave his apologies for not remembering to receive this new guest before.  
  
"Please, no apologies, Mr. Hummel. I am a foolish country squire who never remembers to answer an invitation and only rarely attends to them after. You give me great honour in receiving me so warmly into your home."  
  
Before Kurt could recover from the excessively handsome smiles and beautiful lines of the man's face, his hand was being lifted and pressed to a warm, firm kiss. He shivered and murmured "not at all," surreptitiously nudging Finn's shoulder when he snorted out a laugh at the gesture.  
  
His laughter cost him a dance partner, as the stranger had engaged and whisked Kurt away for the following dances in a matter of seconds. Finn looked to where Burt and Carole stared curiously at the unknown guest. At a pointed glance from Burt, he resolved to hover near Kurt as he moved down the set. He didn't fully understand why he was suddenly bodyguard, but it felt right. Chivalrous. Finn may have had secret delusions of battle and knighthood.  
  
The dances were relatively sedate and allowed for conversation between the new pair, though it was more an interrogation hidden behind smiles and finesse from the stranger, and breathless replies from Kurt. At one point Kurt had clearly assured his partner of his purely filial affection for Finn, because a much more relaxed nod was sent Finn's way. An uneasiness Finn hadn't noticed before suddenly eased in his stomach and he watched the dance's progress with far more comfort.  
  
For his part, Kurt felt like he was flying. He was giddy, scared, delighted, bewitched. The stranger admired everything about him with such delicacy that Kurt found himself leaning into the man's touch in a way that must have been plainly obvious to all around him. He was too dizzy and warm with feeling to care and too innocent to ever imagine how pointedly he was being marked by the stranger as his own. The rest of the assembly watched with mixed amusement at the rogue's skillful coaxing of Kurt's passion into bloom.  
  
Burt alone glared. He saw what others did not. The sparkle of the man's eyes that was really animal. The broad white smile that was pointed at the canines. The visceral heat radiating off his inhuman body. And worst of all, the subtle traces of earthy, wolf scent left all over Kurt's white hands and the blue veins on his wrists.  
  
Cold dread ran from his head to his toes as he watched Kurt tilt his head back to laugh and expose his long slender throat to an alpha who could break the boy in half. The beast had dressed in crimson silks and finery to steal the master's bairn away in his cursed maw.  
  
By the time Kurt was offering his hand again to be kissed in farewell, he realised too late that he had never even asked the gentleman his name.  
  
~  
  
For many months after this ball, Burt's mind was divided between his growing love for Carole Hudson and his feeling of helplessness over what he had witnessed between the alpha and his son. A few desperate schemes had been hatched to have Kurt betrothed immediately, but abandoned over unavoidable facts such as unsuitability, being beneath Kurt's station in life, or just plain intolerable. No prince such as the alpha had disguised himself existed within even the farthest reach of their acquaintance. Carole had convinced him of the cruelty of locking Kurt inside the house and Burt was growing more and more in dread of what seemed a certainty. Attempting to tackle the beast himself would only result in his own death and the destruction of peace between werewolf and human in the area. He was utterly helpless to protect his son, and only Carole's sweetness gave him moments of peace.  
  
Kurt was, for the most part, his usual happy self, watching with joy as a new family came to himself and his father seemingly by destiny. There was no stiffness or brooding over past loves. Burt and Carole accepted each other's pasts as much as Kurt accepted sharing his home more and more frequently with tall, kind Finn and his disastrous encounters with the elegant furniture and decor of the manor house.  
  
But beneath his propriety and fear of upsetting his father, Kurt longed to hear word from the enchanting stranger from the dance. There was no more occasion to invite him and he couldn't be found anywhere in previous guest lists. The village was too small and gossip would soon spread if he dared ask anyone else. Kurt Hummel had been enchanted by the stranger, but he had decided at the age of six that his true love would sweep him off his feet. He would never, ever chase after anyone no matter how exceptionally handsome and charming.  
  
In the warmth of the family glow and the cooling of the fever he had felt at the dance, Kurt awoke early one morning to dismay at the state of his bedclothes and sheets…but an unexpected, giddy joy at feeling so grown up. So ripe and full of promise. Unbidden, the stranger's handsome smile filled his brain. He shivered at his own daring, at the thought of growing big with the stranger's child.  
  
Carole took the news to Burt, who grimly resolved to at least make the beast win his son only after more resistance. He could not hope to hold him off forever, but he could at least tire the beast out enough to make the whole awful business less violent for his poor boy.  
  
~  
  
The family group was passing a peaceful evening as usual in the drawing room. Only Burt was aware of the staff being ordered to lock all doors and latch windows in every corner of the house. The beast may yet not come; he may have selected a different mate. Nothing had been seen or heard of the stranger since the ball and there was no need to distress anyone. After all, if the beast came there would be no negotiations.  
  
Not a soul in the village or manor house was ignorant of what might occur should an alpha catch the scent of fertility and follow it to an eligible mate. Many of these couplings resulted in happy unions or at least good positions, as no betas were permitted to mate with humans. Burt's sole consolation was that Kurt would be rich and powerful beyond his wildest dreams. He only hoped that the human-like habitations whispered about were true as well.  
  
These musings were passing through Burt's mind when the tranquility was finally broken. A bellowing, powerful howl seemed to reverberate through every corner of the house as if it were coming from the very next room. Howls were normally heard only distantly from deep inside the forest. Mating calls. But nothing like this one. This wolf was crying out a mixture of pain and desire that caused pinpricks all over the family's flesh.  
  
There was a commotion of servants rushing into the drawing room and all eyes went to Kurt, who was frozen in his position on the sofa, eyes aghast. Burt watched in an agony for his son's terror…but saw none. There was something more like sudden, blinding awareness in his unfocused gaze.  
  
Another howl, this time with a thousand times the urgency, roared through the house. The housemaids screamed as Kurt gave an almighty shiver and fainted into Finn's arms. He roused again almost instantly, with a sudden determination that shocked more than his swooning had.  
  
"Father! Father I must go to him!" Kurt whispered, shakily trying to extricate himself from Finn's affectionate squeeze.  
  
Burt looked grim and determined into his son's blue eyes.  "Son, you don't have to do anything he asks. I'll bar the doors, I'll fight the entire pack, I'll never let him come for you."  
  
Kurt blinked once and smiled faintly into his father's determined face. Beside him he could see Finn's eyes darting between them both, wondering if he should be volunteering to be torn apart by angry wolves and praying that Kurt didn't ask them to do that.  
  
"Dearest father…Carole…Finn," Kurt looked at each of them in turn, and around at the assembled staff, some of whom had watched him grow from a child. "You're all so kind. And I am scared, I own. But," he looked especially at his father, "I know that it's him. The one who danced with me. The one who guarded me as jealously as Father does right now. I know that this is right. Please help me go to him."  
  
At a grim nod from Burt, all moved to shepherd Kurt upright and toward the back of the house, where the wolf had ceased howling, but whose presence palpably remained.  
  
The second parlour overlooked the park and beyond it. Across gentle swells of land and the mirror surface of the lake, a dark chiaroscuro of bordering trees marked the werewolf territory.  
  
The sight of a werewolf was by no means new to the humans of the area, but it never ceased to thrill. In this case, an inky black alpha wolf the size of a shire horse paced the length of the house.  
  
Kurt gasped in mixed fear and awe. The wolf was beautiful and somehow even graceful in its hulking form. Somehow, the human form of the small but broad man fit the leanness and perfect shape of the wolf.  
  
The alpha stopped at the sight of Kurt and stood to face the house, almost haughty in its impatience.  
  
Nodding weakly, Kurt urged to be helped to the door.  
  
When it was opened, Burt suddenly burst past and charged up to the wolf. It almost seemed to smile at the human puffing up his chest in challenge to a creature who could eat him whole in one bite. Kurt cried out for him to return but to no avail.  
  
"Listen here, Anderson! You won't steal my son away on your hide without a word. Show me your human form and ask for my son like a man!"  
  
A long, tense moment passed as the wolf seemed to consider. Then its body began to shift…bone, flesh, muscle…all twisting and folding within the wolf's hide. Fur receded over the changing shape until at last the same stranger from the winter ball stood, naked, on the lawn.  
  
Kurt's terror was suspended for a moment in awe of the first fully nude male form he had ever seen. He didn't know if it was the wolf within the stranger - Anderson - or if most men had such thick muscles in their legs and arms, or such broad shoulders. Modesty drew his eyes away quickly, but not before following the deep grooves leading to a long, thick manhood that made his heart beat fast.  
  
Blaine saw it all and smirked at how little resistance his chosen mate would give him. He fixed his eyes on the embarrassed but stout glare of the father.  
  
"You and I have no quarrel, Mr. Hummel. I intend no less than what any human lord would with your son and I can promise more than any prince or king of yours ever could. I know the worth of your son, or I would not be here to take him as my mate."  
  
Burt sniffed at the arrogance of the declaration, yet could not deny the high praise within it. Blaine Anderson had been alpha of a large pack with an illustrious and powerful history for longer than Burt had been alive. He had had his choice of man or woman over all those years yet had not found a single one to entice him from the woods among human society. In Kurt he had found all that could satisfy his long life ahead. Kurt had been chosen to bind within his pack's magic and share unknown centuries of wealth, status and likely very many children.  
  
Nothing could fully ease the handing over of his only child to this beast, but one look at his son's awe at the alpha convinced Burt enough that the union had as much hope for joy as it was inevitable. Lifting a hand, he beckoned Kurt to him.  
  
Shivering despite the warm spring evening, Kurt flung himself into his father's arms. Burt soothed him as much as he could with promises to come find him should the beasts try and keep him from his human family. He kissed his son's cheeks and helped turn him to face his wild, otherworldly suitor.  
  
Kurt hadn't taken two delicate steps in the wet grass before he began to wobble. Desperately wanting to appear courteous and not invoke the anger of his soon-to-be-husband, he managed within a few paces of the alpha and attempted a curtsy.  
  
The sight and closeness of the stranger's naked body and piercing gold eyes was too much. Feeling a rush of darkness overtake him, Kurt felt powerful hands throw his hips over a warm shoulder and a sensation like soaring before he lost consciousness.  
  
~  
  
Kurt roused only when they were deep within the forest. The alpha was striding onward as if he carried nothing more than a sackcloth on his shoulder. Suddenly he halted. Kurt began to wriggle and his eyes darted around for some sign of why they had stopped in this place. A shaft of moonlight, bright as a torch, poured through a gap in the branches overhead and illuminated soft, mottled ground below.  
  
One of the more distasteful aspects of werewolf claims was the rumour of wolves preferring to mate in the seclusion of their own secret parts of the woods. Was this to be where Kurt was made husband and father tonight?  
  
"Please, this is all so much! You wish to lay with me yet I know nothing of who you are or where you live or anything!" Kurt gabbled as he was lowered to the ground and his clothes were ripped to shreds. His hands attempted to cover what they could from the alpha's eager gaze. "At least tell me: what is your name, sir?"  
  
His hands were seized and pulled to loop around the stranger's neck. The look in the gold eyes would have been tender or bemused if it weren't for the big hands palming over Kurt's naked breasts and waist.  
  
"My name is Blaine Devon Anderson. I was chosen by my father as alpha to our pack when my brother chose to live with his human bride instead of remaining in the forest. Our fortune and lands are beyond estimation and we hold connections with every pack in this quarter of the world. My ancestral home is 2 miles from here, which is why I will claim you on this spot and bring you to my pack as my mate."  
  
Before Kurt could exclaim at the idea of consummating their marriage of sorts on the filthy forest floor, Blaine had captured his lips in a kiss. The first kiss of Kurt's life, of his marriage, and forever. It made him dizzy with the force and passion of Blaine's lips pressed to his. How he gave Kurt's chin a small tug with one hand to open him for his tongue. As he received his new beloved inside his mouth, Kurt was dimly aware that this was to be the one and only man to have him. The kiss spoke it plainly: Blaine took Kurt as his own and would not relinquish him to another until death.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Blaine growled into the thin skin of his mate's neck. "You are tender meat, little thing." Rough hands pawed appreciatively over Kurt's buttocks and thighs. "Should I eat you or put my baby inside you? Or should I do both?"  
  
Kurt's eyes grew wide as saucers and the alpha laughed rich and deep.  
  
"Lie down and calm your fears, sweet. Let me show you how I mean to consume you and how I will feed you and make you grow strong again in one night."  
  
Keeping his knees locked together Kurt did as he was told and laid back gingerly on the mossy ground. The earth was cool and the air around them was warm with the wolf's heat. It was a bit like being in the big copper bath at home, except it wasn't his maid who attended to him. A muscled werewolf knelt over him with his obscene manhood bobbing as if with a pulse and seeming to grow more each moment.  
  
Blaine chuckled at the boy's calves pressed together as if he were in irons, forming a barrier of chastity where his body waited to be opened.  
  
No matter. He simply wrapped a hand around the boy's ankles and tugged them upward until all but his shoulders were suspended in the air. Kurt burbled out a shocked noise as his breasts fell onto his chin. He attempted to wriggle but gave an almighty shout at the feeling of Blaine's nose and mouth snuffling and sucking his pussy. It felt wet and slobbery and the feeling was unlike any he had ever experienced. It made him feel tingly, uncomfortable, eager to part his legs and let Blaine get at whatever was making his skin feel so hot.  
  
Blaine relaxed his grip and pulled the boy's ankles apart slowly with both hands. With this angle he was able to clutch the boy's ass and hold him close enough to penetrate with his tongue. Long and thick and strong, he licked at the plush velvety pressure.  
  
Kurt was trembling and rolling his hips in tiny circles with each pass of the tongue against the front of his body. It was so strange to feel hungry from deep inside, but not in a way that he could eat. The place where Blaine's tongue could not quite reach felt desperate to be touched, violently and constantly.  
  
Fortunately for the present moment, Kurt was unaware of Blaine's fondness for sex. That while he had never given a child to another creature yet, Blaine had taken his pleasure and relief from betas and omegas among his pack, mostly non-fertile wolves who begged for his attention to satisfy their heat. Days had been spent when Blaine remained within a den, giving himself again and again for hours at a time.  
  
Not this time. His human mate was only just matured. His pussy was hot and eager, but Kurt's body would be overwhelmed almost immediately with Blaine seated fully inside him. Blaine would have to call on every drop of self-command to give Kurt only what he could truly handle.  
  
Easing slim hips down to his own with one hand, Blaine grasped himself in the other toward the end. Kurt's eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling fast, hands held limply in the air. There would be no better time, and gently but steadily Blaine fed the tip of his cock between the lips.  
  
Pride filled his chest as Blaine watched his young mate breathing and bracing himself, working so hard to hold onto the pleasure. When Blaine almost reached his hilt, Kurt's discomfort had crossed into pain. Releasing his mate's thighs, he bent over his trembling body began to softly kiss the boy's chest and shoulders. The effect was immediate; Kurt soon rose to meet his alpha's touch and his breasts grew firm and peaked with heat.  
  
Carefully hidden from Kurt, Blaine's knot had swelled to full size and pressed urgently where his wolf longed to be. With one hand he tweaked at Kurt's nipples while the other pressed small circles at the top of his pussy. Kurt's insides relaxed and gave just enough for Blaine to squeeze his knot into the agonising constriction. With a few shallow thrusts he managed to send Kurt's cry into a moan of highest pleasure. Blaine allowed himself at last to let loose his wolf and howled triumphantly at the forest's canopy and dark sky as he claimed his mate to the fullest.  
  
Kurt lay panting, eyes unfocused and half open as heat and wetness filled places deeper and deeper inside of him. He was faintly aware of Blaine drawing shapes and symbols over his belly and chanting ancient words deep and low. Had he brain enough to remember at that time, he would recall the village maiden taken as a pack member's bride, and how she told of the werewolf magic being transferred to a human through the babe inside the womb.  
  
As he lay senseless, all Kurt could feel were the deep pressure holding him open wide and the broad weight of his husband's hand where they were joined. Where Blaine could feel new life taking hold in the long moments his knot held all of himself inside.  
  
He smiled down at his little prince, pink and wholesome and blissfully unaware of how badly Blaine wanted to give Kurt his baby all over again. He eased his appetite with shallow thrusts that massaged his knot and squeezed his own balls to come again. Kurt's belly was beginning to distend and the pressure forcing itself back on Blaine's cock brought on another load. The boy's brow furrowed and he began to stir at the cramping of being so full.  
  
Gathering his young mate in his arms, Blaine waited out the time by sharing his warmth with Kurt and their new babe. For all his pomp and arrogance, the full responsibility and honour of caring for his new family rested comfortably on his shoulders.  
  
~  
  
Kurt next awoke to the caress of soft fabric and downy pillows beneath his head. He opened his eyes to warm sun beaming through gauzy curtains and a wall of windows reaching to the floor. Beyond lush tree branches, the shimmery colours of sky and land proved the room to be several floors above the ground. Glorying for a moment in the luxury of his surroundings, he stretched and writhed like a cat, not once caring that he was completely naked.  
  
Something glistened and caught his eye. He sat up and examined an opalescent symbol below his navel that spanned most of his abdomen. It was a complex labyrinth design and the shade of it seemed an overlay of his own flesh tone. Pale, but pinker in the sunlight. Though for some reason when Kurt touched it, he thought only of the moon.  
  
"Good morning, my own. I hope you slept well."  
  
Kurt bolted upright at the sound of the alpha's voice. Blaine's face was wreathed in smiles where he leaned against an ornate set of doors. He wore nothing on his chest or arms but a scattering of tattoos with the same mother-of-pearl glossiness to them, but darker on his olive skin. Otherwise, his hair remained wild and his trousers were plain nankeen. Only his fine, polished hide boots belied his high status.  
  
"Good morning, my…lord? My grace? My, uhm, alpha?"  
  
Blaine chuckled warm and his broad smile made Kurt quiver with pleasure.  
  
"There will be time for such formalities, sweet. But for now, may I beg leave for one such formality of my own kind? If you feel rested enough?"  
  
Saucily thinking that this might mean more kisses or lovemaking, Kurt flushed and preened.  
  
"Why, I hope I shall always be ready and willing for what my lord and master desires of me," he demurred, fussing with his hair and arching his back.  
  
Blaine only smirked. "I am very pleased to hear you say so, darling one. Though whether or not you will be willing in this next ceremonial event is yet to be seen."  
  
Kurt had only time to look puzzled before Blaine moved from the door, releasing the latch as he did. With a riot of hair and fur and bodies, werewolves and humans of every variation on Blaine's family colouring burst through the doors and rushed at Kurt.  
  
"Their instinct is to scent you as their own," Blaine shouted over the tumult of hands and faces pressing themselves over every inch of Kurt's naked flesh that could be reached. "I held them off as long as I could, but with the baby's scent so new they have been rather eager to make you one of them."  
  
The pups and children nuzzled and cuddled in a way that was delightful and ticklish. The women and fertile men were full of appreciation and pride as they touched his stomach and petted his hands. Many of the men however needed a growl from Blaine to keep them in check. Their thick lengths were at least confined within leather breeches, but they pressed with an insistence as they nuzzled at Kurt's neck and kissed his wrists.  
  
"And that's just the pack living here in our forest," Blaine chuckled from the side of the bed once all had finally left them. "You have far more family and pack members to meet, my love. They will all scent you and protect you as my chosen mate. The children you bear me will be the pack's first priority and pride. And I know they will be beautiful and sweet because they grow inside you."  
  
As he spoke he leaned over to stroke the soft hair off away from his mate's eyes where it had been mussed. He gazed down with a care and kindness that made Kurt feel privileged and shy that only he should know this side of the great alpha. He and his children would have this Blaine.  
  
"I love you, alpha," Kurt said suddenly, and Blaine's eyes widened. "I know that I oughtn't yet, but I can't help it. I feel it as I know I love my father, Carole and Finn. I'm yours as much as I am theirs."  
  
The look of wonder and delight transformed Blaine's face into something so much younger, more innocent. As he whispered his own love and kissed Kurt's eyes and nose and lips, Kurt felt that perhaps he had brought out the human inside of the wolf.  
  
~  
  
Kurt's notion of distance and werewolf lore was not the best, and he was delighted to learn that not only was his new home a real gentleman's home in every sense, but that he was positioned close enough for a short carriage ride to his father's house.  
  
When Blaine had been satisfied by the midwife that Kurt's babe was indeed growing healthy and strong, he gave in to his mate's wishes and drove to visit his family. They had been sent a note from Kurt of his arrival and safety but nothing more, and Burt was anxious to see his son in person.  
  
  
All was joy and relief as Kurt was reunited with them all and Blaine was shown stern respect from Burt, warmth from Carole and fear yielding to friendship from Finn. The announcement of the expected child further warmed the small family party.  
  
The coming months brought changes of a kind to improve the intimacy of all and the good fortune of others in particular. Burt and Carole were wed and Finn was named by law the successor to the manor, park and surrounding lands. The new position gave comfort to Burt for the necessary absences of his own son, and allowed Finn to fix his affections on a young woman of high birth whose fathers had withheld their consent for marriage.  
  
Bonds between humans and wolf were strengthened a hundredfold with Kurt as the great alpha's mate, and for long years to come with the frequent arrival of strong, healthy children bearing the noble blood of their werewolf father and the goodness of their human one.

**Author's Note:**

> for Dani/kissedmequiteinsane as a huge, kinky thank you!


End file.
